This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Virtually all mass spectrometry-based proteomics methods employ some sort of chromatographic separation prior to mass analysis. While the added peak capacity of liquid chromatography is of great benefit, it is inherently slow. In this work, we attempt to perform proteomics experiments on simpler samples (i.e., protein complexes and other samples containing digests of 10 or less proteins) without using chromatography. Instead we use the Advion Nanomate nanospray infusion system coupled with a variety of data acquisition strategies, most notably data-independent acquisition (DIA).